Snowy Sensations
by poorproplayer
Summary: Harry and Luna have some fun in the snow! warning very explicit material not that much romance


_**Snowy Sensations**_

**Disclaimer stuff: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter**

**This story takes place after the seventh book during Harry's last year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny have broken up not going to bother explaining.**

Harry stared blankly out the narrow window next to his bed watching the soft snow gracefully falling down covering Hogwarts in a blanket of white. It was the first day of Christmas break and with half the school gone, along with Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't help but feel the loneliness already start to creep in. _I wonder what everyone's doing right now_, Harry thought to himself contemplating on what he was going to do for the next week and a half. Harry turned and left his lonely dorm and decided to go outside and walk through the blanket of snow.

Once outside, Harry stood in awe on how beautiful and peaceful the newly fallen snow had transformed the school. Suddenly in the corner of his eye Harry spotted someone skipping along. Quickly recognizing it was none other Luna Lovegood, Harry waved at her.

"Oh hi Harry**"**, Luna replied in that happy yet emotionless tone. Walking over to Luna Harry was relieved somebody he knew was still at Hogwarts.

"So Luna what brings you out here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your dad?"Harry said noticing Luna wasn't wearing her usual outfit.

"No, my father had to go on a business trip, but I'm still glad I can spend the holiday at Hogwarts with you",Luna replied.

"Did you get new clothes? You usually don't wear that kind of apparel", Harry asked just noticing just how tight the shirt was against her chest. Harry was also surprised at just how much larger Luna's breasts have grown. Harry never really noticed because Luna usually wears long robes hiding her development.

"Yes this isn't my shirt. It belongs to one of my fellow Ravenclaw. I mysteriously lost half my clothing so I had to borrow it." Luna explained, "Oh Harry would you like to walk with me? You seemed a bit lonely".

The two spent the rest of day walking around the school talking and enjoying the scenery and before long night had fallen. The two stopped at an old wooden bench overlooking the frozen lake. After the day's events, Harry was beginning to feel an attraction towards her. Never has he ever thought of her as more than just a friend until now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luna said staring out onto the vast pool of ice.

"Yeah, but it's not as beautiful as you are" Harry replied surprised at what had just came out of his mouth.

"Why thank you Harry. You are the first person who's ever said that to-

Luna's words were cut off by Harry lips on her own. Harry could no longer hold back, being alone with her was more than he could bear. Harry did not care what Luna's reaction would be, he just had to do it. To his surprise, Luna was kissing back. As their lips parted Harry gazed deeply into Luna's deep blue eyes.

"You're a good kisser Harry" Luna said her pale cheeks turning a little pink.

With that the couple continued kissing without a care in the world. All of Harry's feelings of loneliness had vanished with this kiss. Harry's hands hesitated then slid down and rested on Luna's waist. As they kissed, Luna's hand slipped under Harry's coat and shirt tracing his abs making its way down finally grasping Harry's belt. As their lips parted Harry held his breath as Luna began slowly unbuckling. Harry's mind was going crazy never has he ever been in this situation before and was determined to go all the way.

"Oh my, you're rather stiff down here" Luna remarked gazing down at Harry's erection. Caressing his cock with her fingers Luna was pleased with the size.

"The first man I was with had a 12inch one, which looked rather… painful. But when I felt it I definitely could tell he had placed an enchantment on it. I quickly dispelled it and seeing it shrink down to around 2inches. I was rather disappointed that he had lied and that's were that ended." "But yours is at a nice 6inches"Luna said rather seductively then clasping her fingers around the inch and a half diameter.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little relieved knowing that his dick was a good size.

Once again their lips met but this time both their lustful desires began to take control. Harry's sweaty hands began to unbutton his lover's shirt releasing her breasts from their restraints. Luna gave soft moans in between movements as Harry continued to caress and massage her breasts. They ended the kiss with a thin line of moisture lining between their lips as they pulled away.

Luna slowly went down Harry's body, giving little licks and kisses along the way and couldn't help but give a little smile seeing Harry so aroused by her actions. Harry's cock was throbbing painfully stiff, by the time Luna pressed her lips against the sensitive tip. Brushing her hair back she began just focusing on the glands, and then slowly taking the whole thing in. Luna pleasured every part of her lover's cock using her tongue, throat, and little bit of her teeth too, taking little nicks hear and there. "Luna… I'm going too…" Harry gasped forewarning his partner just in case. Feeling the muscles in the shaft beginning to pulse and tighten, Luna released his cock and waited. Harry thought he was going to go insane, Luna had stopped just enough so that he couldn't cum.

"I'm not going to let you cum just yet" Luna replied playfully then waiting a few more seconds before continuing with the blowjob.

_Oh god_, Harry thought to himself and again just as he was about to cum, Luna paused, waiting for his dick to settle down before carrying on. Harry moaned as Luna continued for about three or four more times and just when Harry was at the brink of madness, Luna finally allowed her partner some relief. Harry gasped a huge sigh of relief as he discharged his fluids. Never had cumming felt this good. As soon as Luna felt Harry's semen spill into her mouth, she knew she had hit the jackpot. Luna savored the taste of the thick, translucent liquid and was surprised it was thicker than she had expected.

"I've read that a man's semen was supposed to taste bitter, but I kind of like it" Luna said swallowing the last of Harry's cum.

Luna laid down on the wooden bench lifting her skirt up and spreading her legs seductively eyeing Harry. All of Harry's exhaustion disappeared as he saw Luna lying there so aroused. Harry proceeded to slide off the white laced panties worn by Luna, unveiling a wet and shaved pussy underneath. Taking off his glasses, Harry pressed his tongue into Luna's opening. Unsure of what to expect, Luna let out a pleasurable moan just as Harry began diving his tongue her clit. Harry's tongue passed over the walls, going deeper then focusing on the spots that made Luna moan the loudest. Harry was getting aroused once more feeling his cock lengthening, from seeing Luna in so much bliss. As Luna was reaching her climax, she began to moan uncontrollably, her mind beginning to blur. Finally letting out one last moan of pleasure as her vaginal juices gushed, flowing into Harry's mouth. Swallowing mouthfuls of the sweet succulent juices Harry wasn't going to let any of it go to waste.

"Oh Harry…"Luna gasped wanting more. Spreading her pussy wide open, Luna wanted it more than ever before. Harry quickly obliged and slowly plunged his erection in-between his lover's legs hearing her moan once again. Luna squeezed her legs around Harry's waist trapping him inside. Both of them began moaning as Harry increased his speed. Faster still Harry continued his sexual hormones and lust driving him. Their movements became erratic with their breathing more audible and their moaning turning into shouts and loud groans. With their bodies moving their breathing hot and heavy, sweat dripping from their bodies and faces, their eyes locked as they took each other, riding one another in a mad rush of thrusting. Harry's heart was racing, he could not hold out for much longer.

Screaming out as their climaxes were upon them, their bodies erupting with juices, each gasping for air as they both came. Exhausted Harry collapsed on top of Luna for whom he had given his virginity to.

"Well… that was…. pleasurable…" gasped Luna she too was no longer a virgin.

Both gave each other a quick kiss then letting sleep take over them. Harry grabbed their coats and laid it over themselves, those along with the shared body heat will keep them warm through this night of bliss.


End file.
